


Best in the Country

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barbecue, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season 11, Summer, Supernatural Writing Challenge July 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way home from a hunt, the Winchesters stop at a roadside barbecue stand for dinner, though Dean ends up introducing Cas to more than just good barbecue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best in the Country

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [SPN Writing Challenge](http://spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/) for July 2016.  
> Partner: [toastiel](http://toastiel.tumblr.com/)  
> Theme: Summer  
> Prompt: Barbecue  
> A/N: Just to be clear, this is written as if Toni and Mary never appeared at the end of season 11.

Castiel had been peacefully dozing off in the front seat of the Impala when an excited shout startled him awake. He jerked ungracefully in his seat, banging his head on the car window, and raised a hand to rub the sore spot as he grumbled a half-coherent complaint.

“Shit, sorry, man,” came the apologetic reply from the other end of the seat. Green eyes were peering at him in concern when Cas lifted his head and aimed a dirty look at the man. Cas heard a different groan from the backseat, and didn’t even need to glance behind him to know he hadn’t been the only one jolted awake. When he did glance back, he saw as the younger Winchester attempted an awkward stretch in the limited space, the car far too small for the full length of his long legs and arms.

“What’s got you so excited?” Sam asked after a moment, wearily scrubbing a hand over his face.

Cas turned his head back to the front seat as Dean grinned. “Saw a sign ‘bout a mile back,” he said. “There’s a barbecue place comin’ up in another few miles. Man,” he added with a wistful sigh. “I haven’t had really good barbecue in _years_.”

“How do you know it’s good?” Cas asked curiously.

Dean gave him a look, one that Castiel recognized immediately, though by now he knew Dean well enough not to be offended by it. He hadn’t seen that look in a while, but it was the same expression Dean always had when Cas asked what Dean deemed to be a fairly dumb question.

“Because,” Dean said, with the air of explaining something very, very obvious to a child. “It’s homemade and we’re in the middle of Tennessee. Everyone knows that’s where the best barbecue is.”

Sam snorted from the back seat and when Castiel glanced back at him, he saw Sam rolling his eyes. “Don’t listen to him, Cas,” he said. “Everyone knows the best barbecue is in Texas.”

“He’s lying,” Dean assured Cas. He smirked and added, “He likes Texas barbecue because he lost his virginity to a waitress in a barbecue joint in San Antonio when he was eighteen. We were there for about a month while we worked a couple cases, and this girl and Sammy, ah, hit it off, you might say. He’s preferred Texas ever since.”

“What? That’s not true!” Sam protested, though the faint blush on his cheeks indicated otherwise. “You just think Tennessee’s great ‘cause that’s where you first had it.” He stared at Dean and Dean stared right back through the rearview mirror, daring him to back down in a gaze only interrupted by quick glances at the road.

Castiel shifted his gaze back and forth between the two of them, both men looking completely sure that they were in the right. “I’m sure they’re both very good,” he said finally, hoping to diffuse some of the tension. He wasn’t expecting it when both brothers laughed and relaxed, and Sam leaned forward to pat Cas on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry, man,” Sam assured him, all the previous tension between in the car dispelled. “We’ve been having that argument since we were kids. Believe me, everyone in the US argues about who has the best barbecue, and I for one am not going to turn it down no matter where we are. Dean’s right; we haven’t had good, homemade barbecue in years.” He yawned. “Besides, my legs could use a stretch after sitting in the car all day.”

It was Dean’s turn to snort. “Ain’t a car big enough to hold those long moose-legs of yours,” he teased with a grin.

“Shut up,” Sam retorted, giving his brother a dirty look.

Castiel smiled and settled back comfortably against the window. In the nearly two months since Amara and God – _Chuck_ , he reminded himself – had left, things in the bunker had calmed down a lot. They were back to regular hunts now (“good old-fashioned salt ‘n burns,” Dean called them) and Cas’ condition was steadily improving. He and Dean had had a long talk when he’d returned – Castiel hadn’t believed his eyes when he saw the door of the bunker open and watched Dean walk down the stairs, and only the familiar glow of Dean’s soul and the bone-breaking embrace he’d been pulled into had convinced him that Dean was really alive – and with both Dean’s and Sam’s frequent reassurances that they needed him and wanted him around, Castiel was slowly coming to believe them. Dean especially seemed to be very adamant that Cas was their family and always had been, which Castiel was endlessly grateful for.

Lately, things in the bunker were better than they’d been in a long time: the number and severity of Cas’ nightmares were lessening, Dean and Sam seemed to be happier than they’d been in many years, and the three of them were becoming a real family. In addition, Dean had begun allowing Cas to accompany them on hunts once he’d decided Cas was recovered enough, and Castiel was enjoying learning how to be a hunter. During the case they’d just finished – taking out a nest of vampires in North Carolina – Dean had praised Cas’ work, giving him a wide smile and saying that before long he’d be a full-fledged hunter. Castiel had smiled softly in return and ignored the familiar butterflies flitting about his stomach at Dean’s approval. Though that memory brought up a whole new subject…

Over the years, Cas had realized that the love he felt for Dean was both different than the love he had for Sam as well as stronger than anything he’d ever felt in his millennia of existence, but he held back, kept his romantic inclination to himself, in fear of Dean reacting badly to a disclosure of Cas’ less-than-platonic feelings. He believed, hoped, the feelings were mutual, but had decided to wait for Dean to take the first step, no matter how hard that was. The last thing he wanted was to overwhelm Dean and be kicked out or pushed away again. His heart would never survive that, and so he stayed quiet, allowing Dean the freedom to initiate something if he wanted to.

A gentle hand on his shoulder brought Castiel out of his thoughts and back to the present. In the time that he’d been thinking, they’d arrived at a pleasant farm in the grassy hills of Tennessee, which stretched out long past the horizon. Castiel stepped out of the car and paused to look around.

The late afternoon sun was bright and the summer heat was a bit stifling after the coolness of the air-conditioned car, but a light breeze blew through the trees, cooling him off as he stood next to the Impala. He was glad that he’d begun changing the clothes he wore from day to day, as the jeans and t-shirt he was currently wearing were probably cooler than his old suit and trench coat. Even with his grace, the months spent detached from the world and tucked in the corner of his body as Lucifer controlled it had weakened him to the point where he was now stuck somewhere between human and angel – needing to sleep and eat (albeit with less frequency than a normal human) and unable to regulate his body completely, both physically and emotionally. Thankfully, though, he had retained certain angelic abilities, like healing and hearing prayers, and was slowly regaining a little of his strength each day.

“You comin’?” Dean’s question brought Castiel out of his thoughts again and he blinked as their surroundings came back into focus. Dean was smiling patiently and Sam was studying the scenery with interest. Cas glanced around too; there was a farmhouse to their right surrounded by fields that were flocked by sparse trees, and directly in front of them was a small building, barely more than a shack, where they offered food and a few tables out front. There was a young couple sitting at one of the tables sharing a rack of ribs and a family with three kids at another. The youngest child looked like he was no more than two years old and was giggling happily as his mother fed him.

Castiel followed Dean’s lead as he walked toward the building, giving a small smile to the young girl inside who gave them a bright grin in return and introduced herself as Katie. She gave them a minute to look over the menu (which Dean used to explain the merits of each option to Cas) before they ordered: Texas beef brisket and a salad for Sam, a Tennessee pork shoulder plate with coleslaw and baked beans for Dean, and a pulled pork sandwich and corn for Cas. After they’d paid, Sam and Cas sat at one of the tables to wait, sitting quietly and simply enjoying the beautiful day.

“Barbecue time!” Dean announced after a minute, bringing a tray to their table laden with hot food. He handed out each plate and took a seat next to Cas, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply before he even picked up his fork.

“You gonna eat that or just sniff it all afternoon?” Sam asked with a smirk, already digging into his meal.

“Shut up,” Dean replied. “Let me enjoy my barbecue.” Sam chuckled and Dean finally took a large bite, moaning obscenely in pleasure at the taste. “This is awesome,” he sighed happily, barely understandable through the food in his mouth.

“Wow,” Sam remarked, watching Dean’s reaction in interest.

Dean just gave him a dirty look and then turned to Cas. “Try it,” he urged, gesturing to the still untouched sandwich on Cas’ plate.

Castiel did as he was told, picking up the sandwich and taking a generous bite. His eyes widened in pleasure as he tasted it, the smoky and tangy flavors different from anything he’d ever eaten. “You’re right, Dean,” he said through a mouthful of food. “This is delicious.”

“Told ya,” Dean said smugly. Cas caught Sam rolling his eyes, but the enthusiasm with which he was eating his brisket told Cas that he was excited too.

In no time, they had finished their meals and were wiping their messy fingers on napkins. Dean closed his eyes and let out a happy sigh. “That was great,” he said contentedly.

“I’m glad you liked it.”

The three of them turned quickly at the new voice. The girl they’d met earlier – _Katie_ , Cas recalled – was standing in front of their table with a smile.

“Where are you boys headed?” she asked curiously, her slight Southern accent evident when she spoke. Cas noticed a new guy standing behind the counter of the stand and figured that Katie was now on a break.

“Home,” Dean said, flashing her a smile. “Lebanon, Kansas.”

Katie lifted her eyebrow. “Kansas, huh? I’ve only been there a couple times; I’ve got an aunt in Topeka.”

“Topeka…” Sam said thoughtfully. “I think we might’ve stopped there as kids. We travel a lot,” he clarified. “Ever since we were little.”

“Where’s the coolest place you’ve been?” Katie asked, eyes wide and interested. “I’d love to travel more, but with the farm and everything, I don’t get a lot of free time.”

Sam chuckled at her eagerness. “That’s a hard question,” he said, gesturing for her to sit. “I mean, there are a lot of places I love, although…”

After about a minute of Sam talking about their travels, Dean stood and briefly interrupted them. “Is it all right if we wander around for a bit?” he asked, gesturing to himself and Cas.

“Oh, yeah, it’s perfectly fine,” Katie said with a nod. “Just watch your step if you go near the cow pastures.”

Dean looked to Sam who nodded as well. “Go ahead,” he said before returning to what he’d been saying, something about log cabins and the mountains of Colorado.

“C’mon,” Dean said to Cas, picking up both of their plates and tossing them into a nearby trashcan. Castiel followed him silently across the grass toward the nearby trees. Once they were past the tree line, where they couldn’t be seen anymore, Dean paused. “Mind if we take a walk?” he asked, glancing at Cas.

“Not at all,” Castiel replied with a smile.

They set off at an easy, relaxed pace, and hadn’t gone more than twenty feet when Cas felt Dean take his hand, loosely at first and then tightening his grip when Cas didn’t protest. Castiel glanced at Dean and saw that his cheeks were slightly pink as he stared determinedly ahead of him. Cas didn’t say a word, simply giving Dean’s hand a brief squeeze in response.

“S’pretty out here,” Dean said eventually, breaking the relative quiet that had previously been filled only by cicadas buzzing and the wind blowing through the trees.

“Yes it is,” Castiel agreed, feeling a soft smile form on his lips. He glanced at Dean and found that the other man was watching him, though he turned away quickly when he was caught.

“It’d be nice, wouldn’t it?” Dean mused as they continued walking. “Having a little cabin or something, out in the middle of nowhere… No ghosts, no demons, no apocalypses…” He was silent for a moment, apparently lost in thought. “Just the two of us,” he added a moment later. “A-and Sam of course,” he stammered, apparently realizing what he’d just said. “I mean, _I’d_ like it if we – uh, you and I, y’know, had a place, together, but uh, if you don’t – um, you don’t… _want_ that, we can just – just forget I said anyth– Cas?”

Cas had stopped as Dean spoke, pulling Dean to a stop as well since their hands were still entwined. “I would want that,” Cas said seriously.

Dean watched him carefully for a moment. “You… you would?” he asked hesitantly.

“I want to be with you, Dean,” Castiel admitted, hoping he had read the situation correctly. “Forever.” He glanced down. “If – if you’ll have me, I mean,” he clarified. Now he was the one who was unsure.

He heard quiet footsteps and then Dean’s hand was curled around his cheek, lifting his head up. “Of course I’ll have you, Cas,” Dean said. He smiled and the familiar butterflies fluttered in Cas’ stomach.

“Could I kiss you, Dean?” Cas asked hopefully.

Dean nodded. “Please,” he said.

Castiel didn’t have much previous experience in this area, but he tilted his head up and closed the few inches’ distance between their lips. There were no sparks (unlike their first meeting) and there was no heat or desperation (unlike all the moments they’d come close to giving in to this before); instead it was a simple kiss, just lips, that tasted vaguely of barbecue sauce and sweet tea and spread a pleasing warmth through Castiel’s whole body. His eyes were still wide open when he finally pulled back, while Dean’s had slipped shut at some point. They opened again and forest green met ocean blue.

“Was that okay?” Castiel asked hesitantly.

Dean grinned and stroked Cas’ cheek with the thumb that was still cradling his face. “That was fuckin’ awesome,” he said before leaning in again. This kiss was more confident and soon Dean was nibbling on Cas’ bottom lip, tugging it gently, brushing his tongue over it until Cas parted his lips and allowed Dean in, doing his best to imitate what Dean was doing. He felt light and free, could feel Dean’s soul and his grace uniting and flowing together, like they were one, meant to be. Before he knew it, Dean was pulling back for air, breathing quickly and looking awed. Cas realized his hands were on Dean’s hips and gave a gentle squeeze, not quite sure of what to say.

Thankfully, Dean broke the silence first. “That was… wow,” he said finally.

“I agree,” Castiel said solemnly, causing Dean to laugh and meet his lips again briefly.

“I don’t deserve you, Cas,” Dean said, his smile falling slightly.

“Of course you do, Dean,” Castiel assured him. “It is I who does not deserve you.”

“Of course you do, Cas,” Dean said, echoing his words. He smiled again. “I’m gonna spend the rest of my life proving that,” he promised, wrapping his arms around Cas’ neck.

“Likewise,” Cas replied, smiling again. He circled his arms around Dean’s waist, pulling the man tighter against him as he gave him another soft kiss. Dean hummed contentedly, the vibrations sending a shiver down Cas’ spine, and didn’t let go, kissing Cas for minutes, or maybe hours; it was difficult to tell.

When they finally pulled apart, the sun was setting, bathing the landscape in warm hues of orange and gold and turning the sky a bright orangey pink. They stood silently at the edge of the field to watch, Cas’ arm wrapped around Dean’s back, hand resting on his shoulder, while Dean’s arm curled over Cas’ shoulders, hand resting on his chest.

“You know, Dean, I think you’re right,” Cas mentioned after a while.

He felt Dean’s gaze shift to him. “About what?” he asked curiously.

Cas smiled. “Tennessee _does_ have the best barbecue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
